


Mistletoe Fun

by Cillanoodle



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillanoodle/pseuds/Cillanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai meets a fellow dimensional traveler and invites her over for a Christmas party. Hi-jinks and fun with mistletoe ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from a comic that the wonderful maivalkov on DeviantArt made for me: http://maivalkov.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5n94nq  
> It's her Christmas present for being such an awesome friend!

Of all the worlds they visited, Fai liked the ones with Christmas the best. The lights, festivities and general merriment all made an atmosphere that he thoroughly enjoyed. He knew the others enjoyed the holiday for their own reasons, but it seemed to have a deeper meaning for him. The world they were currently in seemed to take Christmas a lot more seriously than most. Decorations were everywhere, even on lampposts and government buildings. During his visit to the local market, Fai had overheard someone say that calling a person a 'Grinch' was one of the highest insults this time of year. Yes, this world had many peculiarities. Fortunately, that meant that good will was to be had aplenty and it was not hard for them to find lodging or work. The owner of the house they were staying in had given them an excellent deal on the rent and had even agreed to wait for his money for a few weeks so they could get it. Fai had found that skilled bakers were in high demand because of the massive amounts of sweets that were being consumed. Kurogane remarked that dentists and nutritionists must also be in high demand after the holidays. Fai agreed with him as he saw the alarming rate the breads, cakes and pastries were purchased. Still, it was good money and the people seemed happy and healthy, so maybe they were immune to calories. They had been in this world for a few weeks already and had established a routine. Every morning, Fai would wake up, cook breakfast, pile the dishes up for Kurogane to do and then he would walk Syaoran to the bus station so he could go to his job at the local library. Then Fai would walk the two blocks to Santa's Village and help his employer, Sandra, open up the 'Tiny Tim Bakery'. He loved the quaint name and the story it alluded to. After a hectic morning full of measuring flour, kneading dough and shaping little marzipan fruits, he was allowed a thirty minute lunch break. Usually he would walk over to the Elve's Grotto and chat with some of the workers there. He would sit and eat sandwiches from the deli and listen as they gossiped about who was dating who and who was most likely to win Elf of the Year and why. One day, they told him of a new girl that had started to work over there. She was apparently very strange in both mannerisms and looks. Fai found out she was most often to be found in the reindeer stalls, caring for the animals even during breaks. He wondered if perhaps she was a stranger in this world like he was, so he decided that he would find out for himself.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The stables were the warmest place in the whole village and Fai found that he didn't need his heavy coat. He hung it in a coat rack and looked around. The stalls were decorated, like everything else, with tinsel, lights and sprigs of holly. Each door had a brightly painted wood sign that proclaimed the name of the animal within. He recognized the names that were sung in the carols and briefly wondered what they did with the reindeer when it wasn't Christmas. He stopped to pet Dancer's snout and the sound of faint humming caught his ear. It was one of the quieter carols, Silent Night. He followed the sound until he came to an open stall, it's sign said 'Rudolf". Oh, yes, the one with the red nose. He peered into the stall and smiled at the sight. A young woman sat on a bale of hay, feeding sugar cubes to the aforementioned reindeer. His eyes skimmed over her slight frame, taking in her pale skin and long white hair. She wore a dark green dress with matching leather boots that looked like they had seen better days. He then saw why she was considered strange here; atop her head were two long, furry white ears that ended with little white fluffs. When the ears perked at the shuffling noise he made, the fluffs bounced. He thought it rather cute. His greatest shock came when she looked at him. Her eyes were pure silver, with no trace of a pupil. They looked almost liquid and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he stared into them. Then she blinked and when she opened her eyes, they were quite normal and Fai felt the slight buzz of electricity that usually accompanied magic. He smiled at her and bowed slightly.  
"My Lady, I am Fai D. Flourite. I have come to meet you and I hope that we can be friends."  
She blinked again, taken aback by this and her right ear flicked as she processed his words. She fixed a perplexed look on him as she straightened her back. He began to feel as if he was still a child, waiting for Ashura to tell him where he'd went wrong with a spell. Rudolf decided that he didn’t like not being the center of attention and began to nibble on the fingers that had just been holding sweets. An indignant squeak followed and Fai giggled as he pulled out a handkerchief. The woman took it while glaring at the reindeer. When she spoke, Fai was not surprised to hear a slight accent accompanied with near perfect dictation. Even with Mokona's translation spell, he could tell that she was using a variation of the main language used here. How had she learned it so quickly?  
"I haven't heard anyone around here speak like that without playing a part or joking. If it were not for the dimensional energy that surrounds you, I would be quite offended."  
A Traveler, then. Fai couldn't have been happier.  
"I meant no offense, Ms. . .?"  
"Pendragon. Wren Pendragon. And you most certainly did not offend me. I was just caught of guard. It's not everyday that I encounter someone that Travels."  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful Lady. I sincerely hope you are not alone on your Travels."  
"Flattery. Of course I am not alone. Jonathan is currently at home, with this world's version of the common cold. He is an absolute beast when sick, so I decided that I should have some time to myself." Fai laughed to himself as he thought of the few times Kurogane had been flattened from illness.  
"I understand perfectly. My companion is also quite the nuisance when ill. Perhaps we could have a cup of hot cocoa and talk about the various worlds we have each visited?" Wren smiled brightly as she stood up and took his proffered arm.  
"I should be delighted, Lord Flourite."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The cocoa was delicious and the conversation was delightful. Wren and Fai found they had much in common, including their penchant for teasing their mates. Fai was surprised to find out that his new friend was a dragon. Her magic was strong, which was why she was able to take human form. Fai made a mental note to ask if he might see her natural form later. Wren told him of the worlds she’d visited and Fai regaled her with tales of his adventure with his grumpy ninja. They found that this was the only world they had in common and Fai theorized that perhaps their magics had sought each other out. Wren liked that theory and decided that, yes, Fai would make a wonderful friend. After work, they walked home together, finding that they lived only three houses apart. Wren invited Fai in to have coffee and perhaps meet Jonathan, if he was feeling better. Fai accepted and followed her into the small house. Wren took his coat and led him into the living room. Fai sat on an antique rose colored couch and sipped fragrant coffee as Wren went upstairs. He heard footsteps, moaning and the sound of splashing water followed by a screech of surprise. He smiled as he imagined all sorts of scenarios. Then Wren came back downstairs and sat on a chair that matched the couch.  
"Sorry about that. He hasn't been out of bed all day even though he says he's feeling all right."  
"So you threw him in the tub?" Wren shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand dismissively.  
"He needed it. He'll thank me later." Fai sat back and watched Wren as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and she looked over her shoulder. Fai followed her gaze and finally got a good look at the man he had heard so much about. He was a good head taller than Wren, fair skin, dark blond hair and stormy grey eyes. He looked every inch the aristocrat in his sophisticated, dark suit and Fai had to fight the urge to stand and bow.  
Jonathan regarded Fai coolly as he stood next to Wren's chair.  
"So this is the guest you spoke of. I wasn't aware there were any other Travelers in this realm."  
"Nor was I, but Fai and his friends use a different magic than us, so that's not all that surprising." Jonathan looked down at her, and then back at Fai.  
"Indeed. At any rate, it is nice to meet you, Fai."  
"And it is nice to meet you Mr. Pendragon." Fai wasn't sure what he'd said wrong, but Wren was trying not to laugh and Jonathan looked slightly embarrassed.  
"My name isn't Pendragon, Wren's is. In our world, females don't take their husbands names. Males don't have family names and the use of them is considered feminine." Fai nearly choked when he realized the magnitude of his mistake.  
"I’m sorry! I didn't mean to. . ." Wren's laughter cut him off and she took Jonathan's hand to soothe him.  
"It's alright, Fai. You didn't know. Besides, I probably should have told you about that."  
"Still, I would like to make it up to you. Perhaps you would like to come over for dinner tonight." Wren's smile broadened as she looked up at her husband. He sighed deeply.  
"Yes, dinner would be nice."  
"Wonderful! I'm sure Kuro and Syaoran will love meeting you!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The others did, indeed, enjoy meeting the couple. Syaoran asked a million questions about their homeworld until Fai shooed him upstairs so he could wash up for dinner. Jonathan and Kurogane sat in the living room, chatting while Wren went with Fai to the kitchen to help. While they were putting the food in serving dishes, Fai recounted some of his favorite Christmas traditions, including, apparently Santa hats. Earlier, he had plopped one on everyone's head and exclaimed that they all looked festive. He was in the middle of telling Wren about a tradition involving kissing when he looked up at the doorway and gasped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I forgot to put the mistletoe up. I knew something was missing!"  
"What?"  
"They don't have mistletoe in your world?"  
"Yes, but I have a feeling that it doesn't mean the same thing here."  
"Oh. Well generally, mistletoe is a wonderful tradition. You put it up in doorways and if someone stops under it, they get kissed,"  
"That is different. It sounds cute. But what if the person doesn't want to be kissed?"  
"Oh, there's no escaping the mistletoe kiss. It's tradition." The look that came over Fai’s face excited Wren’s troublemaking senses and she grinned.  
“Well, if it’s so important, we’d better put it up.”  
“Oh, yes. We should.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Is dinner ready?"  
"Worse. We have to hide."  
"Come again?"  
"The idiot's going to hang mistletoe. We need to find a place to hide and fast!" A cold chill went down Jonathan's spine at Kurogane's words. It was entirely possible the plant meant something innocent here, but the ninja's apparent fear did not lend itself to such hopes.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Half an hour later, Wren had just handed Fai the last sprig of mistletoe to hang up. As she watched Fai adjust the plant, she a small frown formed on her face.  
“I wonder where the other two went? They’ve been gone a long time.” In fact the last time she had seen her husband, he had been running off with Kurogane. She was glad they were getting along, but she was worried. Jonathan was still technically sick.  
“I imagine they’re trying to hide from us.”  
“But we set the mistletoe up just for them.”  
“No worries. I have a plan.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kurogane led Jonathan through the back hallways of the house. There had to be somewhere to hide.  
“Where are we headed?” Jonathan’s voice held far more worry than the situation called for and Kurogane might have addressed that, had he not been so preoccupied.  
“Just keep running!”  
“Have you got a cellar?” Cellars were good hiding places, weren’t they? Kurogane thought for a minute and then shook his head.  
“No. There’s alcohol there. It’s the first place he’d check.” Jonathan did a double take and began to wonder just what kind of relationship these two had. Kurogane led him into the back storage room. He spied a large brown box in a corner. He wasn’t sure what was in it, but when Kurogane opened it, there wasn’t any smell, so it couldn’t have been bad.  
“Quick, into this box of random crap.” Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at Kurogane’s words. ‘Box of random crap’ did not sound promising. He thought about the alternative and decided the box couldn’t be all that bad.  
“If we must. . .” He climbed into the box after Kurogane and sat next to a lumpy plastic bag. He poked the bag, unsure of its contents, but it stayed where it was and nothing came out of it, so he left it be.  
“How long must we stay in here? It’s cramped.”  
“Not long. Give it a minute.” Indeed, just then, they heard footsteps coming into the room. Jonathan thought back on every horror movie he’d ever seen and knew and his eyes grew wide. Kurogane, however, was slightly smug.  
“He ran right past us, stupid mage.” For a moment, Jonathan thought he might be right. Then he felt the slight tingle of magic and he knew better. The bag next to Kurogane opened and Fai popped out.  
“I’m sorry, who’s stupid?” Kurogane jumped back in horror and surprise and almost landed on Jonathan. Yep, they were doomed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wren stood in front of the living room window, watching the snow fall. Fai’s young friend Syaoran had left earlier and asked her to inform Fai when he got back from his hunt. He had not said where he was going; only that he did not want to be there when Fai found Kurogane. She wasn’t sure what it was the boy thought was going to happen, but she didn’t think it would be all that bad. She was dragged from her thoughts by Fai’s cheery call.  
“I’m back!” She turned around just in time to see Fai dragging a cursing Kurogane by the collar. He also had Jonathan by the arm, who looked absolutely terrified.  
“It’s kiss time!” Fai ignored Kurogane’s cries of indignation as he handed Jonathan over to Wren. The man looked thoroughly confused.  
“Kiss time?”  
“Of course, silly! What do you think mistletoe means at Christmas?” Jonathan looked at Fai, aghast. He felt so ashamed. He’d let Kurogane’s fear get to him and had imagined the worst. He looked pointedly at said ninja.  
“What was your problem with the mistletoe then?” Kurogane tried to wiggle out of Fai’s grasp, but the mage held him tight.  
“Oh, Kuro’s just remembering what happened last time.”  
“What happened last time?”  
“Now, now, Mr. Jonathan. I don’t kiss and tell.” Jonathan’s blush deepened as he tried to look everywhere else besides at the grinning blond. Wren smiled sweetly at Fai and inclined her head towards her husband.  
“Maybe we should go easy on them.”  
“Hmm. Perhaps you’re right. Besides, there’s always later.” With that he kissed Kurogane’s cheek chastely. Jonathan looked decidedly relieved and graciously bent his head to Wren so she could do the same.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Syaoran came back a few minutes later with a carton of egg nog and a box of chocolate covered cherries. Dinner was served and afterwards, the friends spent an enjoyable hour or two telling stories and playing card games. Wren and Jonathan walked home slowly so they could enjoy the lightly falling snow.  
“Well, that was fun. I don’t think we’ve met people like that in quite some time.” Jonathan sighed as he fished the house keys from his pocket.  
“At least not one that didn’t bring trouble on their heels. It was nice to spend an evening without having to run from something dangerous.”  
“It was. Although, given their power and talents, I don’t think it would have been too bad if there had been trouble.”  
Jonathan held the door open for Wren and closed it behind himself. He hung his coat on the little peg near the door and studied his wife for a moment. It had done his heart a great deal of good to see Wren have so much fun. She and Fai got along so well and he found himself wishing, for her sake, that they could stay in this world a little bit longer.  
“. . .going up to. . . Jonathan? Are you listening to me?” Wren stood there looking at him expectantly with one hand on the banister. He smiled broadly and scooped her up, ignoring her protests as he carried her up the stairs.  
“What do you think you are doing!? I am perfectly capable of walking! Put me down this instant!” Jonathan did release her, dropping her down onto their bed. She glared at him as he kneeled down next to her, leaning down to nibble on her earlobe. She gasped and arched up to him.  
“You know, Kurogane told me why he’s so wary of mistletoe. That story gave me a few ideas for my . . . revenge.”  
“Oh, no! If I had known you were going to exact revenge, I would have just taken care of you earlier.” Jonathan laughed at her sarcasm and kissed her nose.  
“Merry Christmas, Love.”  
“Merry Christmas, Mr. Pendragon.”


End file.
